headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey Ellis
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Audrey Decody | franchise = Bates Motel | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Sacramento, California | known relatives = Will Decody Emma Decody | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "A Danger to Himself and Others" | final appearance = "Goodnight, Mother" | actor = Karina Logue }} Audrey Ellis is a fictional murder victim and a minor character featured on the A&E television series Bates Motel. Played by actress Karina Logue, she appeared in the premiere episode of season four, "A Danger to Himself and Others". Biography Audrey Ellis was the former wife of Will Decody of White Pine Bay, Oregon and the mother of Emma Decody. Unable to deal with her daughter's Cystic Fibrosis, Audrey abandoned her family while Emma was still quite young. Many years later, Audrey caught word that Emma was to receive a lung transplant. She returned to White Pine Bay and showed up unexpected at the hospital. Emma had already gone in for surgery, but Audrey received a chilly reception from her ex-husband, who wanted nothing to do with her. While in town, Audrey rented a room at the Bates Motel. She introduced herself to Norma Bates, who knew Emma because of her association with her troubled son, Norman Bates. Audrey wanted Norma to help establish a communication with Emma, but Norma did not want to get involved. She event asked if Norman could act as a go-between, at which point, Norma grew frustrated with her and asked her to leave the premises. Audrey returned to the house a few hours later, but this time it was Norman who answered the door. Audrey was unaware of Norman's psychological instability, and at this point, he was in the midst of a "black-out" wherein his personality was dominated by a fabricated representation of his own mother. Norman invited Audrey inside and she explained her story. Norman had no sympathy for anyone who could so callously abandon their child. He took a length of fabric and strangled Audrey to death. Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others; March 7th, 2016. Directed by Tucker Gates. Written by Carlton Cuse and Kerry Ehrin. Norman brought the body down into the basement where he locked her inside of an ice box. The body was removed later. Bates Motel: Goodnight, Mother; March 14th, 2016. Directed by Tim Southam. Written by Kerry Ehrin. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Karina Logue is also known for playing the role of Denise Rattray on season one episodes of True Blood. She appeared in "Strange Love" and "The First Taste". * Actress Karina Logue is the sister of actor Donal Logue who played the vampire Quint in Blade in 1998. Appearances # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others # Bates Motel: Goodnight, Mother See also References ---- Category:Bates Motel/Season 4 characters Category:2016 character deaths Category:Norman Bates victims Category:Characters who are strangled to death Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized